Becoming Together
by Persephone Oleander
Summary: Uma simples brincadeira, nada sério. Isso era o que parecia e continuou parecendo para os outros garotos. para Yunho e Jaejoong a coisa muda um pouco de figura, nada poderia ser tão sério o quanto gostar de um simples beijo.


Bricadeiras que despertam coisas...

Era uma fatМdica tarde e Jaejoong estava entediado por nЦo fazer nada. Changmin e Junsu foram ao estАdio assistir ao treino e Yoochun fora pra casa de uma garota que havia conhecido no colИgio. Yunho, bem esse era um caso a parte e tambИm nЦo estava em casa. HА alguns dias, Yunho vinha agindo estranhamente em relaГЦo Ю Jaejoong. Jaejoong entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama; nЦo estava com sono tambИm. NЦo tinha nada interessante na televisЦo. MЗsica! и isso, ele iria ouvir mЗsica.  
Desceu para a sala e ligou o som. AlguИm havia esquecido um CD no som, mas a mЗsica era danГante e Jaejoong aproveitou a casa vazia para danГar um pouco, ficaria sem graГa se tivesse alguИm para vЙ-lo danГar.

*YuJae* YuJae* YuJae* YuJae* YuJae *YuJae* YuJae*

Yunho havia acompanhado Changmin e Junsu ao estАdio, achava que seria legal, mas logo mudou de idИia. Voltaria para casa.  
- Junsu, importa-se que eu volte pra casa?  
- Por quЙ? NЦo gostou?  
- NЦo И isso, Junsu.  
- EntЦo o que И?  
- Acho que tem muita gente aqui e me sinto deslocado.  
- Ah, vocЙ nЦo estА adaptado para lugares assim.  
- Eu fico perdido no meio de tantos torcedores frenИticos. Eu nЦo entendo muito de futebol, vocЙ sabe.  
- Tudo bem, Yunho. SС nЦo leve o carro.  
- Me dА as chaves da casa.  
- NЦo vai precisar, O Jaejoong estА em casa.  
No caminho passou pela feira de artesanato e entrou. Havia peГas lindas confeccionadas pelos artesЦos e numa banca de enfeites para cabelo ele viu brincos e lembrou-se de Jae, ele adorava brincos. Comprou um par com cruzes pequenas. Quando Yunho chegou Ю porta da casa escutou a mЗsica e estranhou. Abriu a mesma e entrou. Assustou-se com a cena que se desenvolvia diante de seus olhos. Jaejoong estava danГando! Jae estava de costas para Yunho e nЦo o viu entrar. Jae nЦo pensava em nada no momento, apenas deixava o corpo balanГar conforme o ritmo da mЗsica. As mЗsicas passaram a ter um ritmo mais danГante fazendo com que Jae rebolasse frequentemente os quadris.  
Yunho estava admirado, quem diria o garoto mais tМmido danГando de forma tЦo provocante! Yunho percebeu que Jae nЦo notara sua presenГa. Jae estava suado e com alguns dos botУes da camisa abertos. Estava descalГo tambИm e tЦo concentrado que Yunho teve uma idИia. Aproximou-se de Jae e segurou a cintura dele.  
Jae assustou-se com as mЦos de alguИm em sua cintura e tentou se desvencilhar da pessoa que o segurava quando o abraГo apertou nЦo lhe permitindo se soltar e lАbios macios tocaram seu pescoГo. Jae alarmou-se e gritou tentando chutar quem o abraГava, finalmente Yunho o soltou. Virou-se e viu o outro sorrindo. Jae se jogou num sofА e Yunho no outro.  
- Yunho?! Quer me matar de susto?  
- Voltei. Eu te vi danГando e nЦo resisti. VocЙ estava tЦo lindinho danГando daquele jeito. Deveria danГar sempre.  
- VocЙ me assustou. Eu nЦo escutei o barulho do carro. CadЙ o Junsu e o Changmin?  
- Eu voltei a pИ. Eles ficaram no estАdio.  
- Ah.  
- Passei na feira.  
- E?  
- Trouxe um presentinho pra vocЙ.  
- NЦo lhe pedi nada.  
- NЦo trouxe porque vocЙ pediu, achei que combinava com vocЙ. Pega.  
Yunho jogou o pacote para Jae e o viu sorrir de satisfaГЦo. Jae foi ao banheiro colocar os brincos. Adorou mas nЦo ia dizer ao outro. NЦo, mesmo.  
Logo Junsu e Changmin chegaram famintos e atacaram as panelas. Eles contaram que haviam conhecido no estАdio duas garotas que convidaram eles para uma balada naquela noite. - E aМ, Yunho?  
- O que?  
- VocЙ topa ou nЦo?  
- Eu nЦo estou a fim de segurar vela pra ninguИm, Junsu.  
- Leva o Jaejoong. Yunho engasgou subitamente e torceu para que Junsu nЦo notasse. Felizmente o outro estava distraМdo.  
- Levar ele?  
- Sim. Acho que sС vocЙ o convence de que ele tambИm И um ser humano e precisa se divertir.  
- NЦo sei.  
- Ah, cara tenta.  
Yunho subiu para o piso superior e bateu na porta de Jae, entrando em seguida.  
- Yunho? O que foi?  
- Quer ir pra balada?  
- Com vocЙ?  
- O Changmin e o Junsu tambИm vЦo.  
- Ah, Yunho, eu nЦo sei.  
- Jaejoong, vai ser legal e vocЙ precisa relaxar. Vamos?  
- Eu nЦo estou bem.  
- Como!  
- Estou um pouco zonzo.  
- сtimo! VocЙ precisa sair, pra descansar. Vamos sair dez horas.  
Yunho saiu e fechou a porta, deixando um confuso Jae a pensar. Deveria ir? Sim. Por que nЦo? Levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro. Um banho reanimaria.  
Saiu do banho e abriu o armАrio. Uma roupa pra balada. Ele nem sabia se tinha uma. Achou um jeans desbotado e desfiado, uma camiseta branca, uma camisa xadrez, a corrente pendurada na calГa e o de tЙnis novo que havia comprado.  
- SerА que combina? Vou perguntar pra alguИm.  
Jae saiu do quarto e encontrou Junsu no corredor. O outro lhe disse que ficara legal. EntЦo estava bom. Quando chegou Ю sala Yunho jА estava pronto. Estava bonito. Ele tinha estilo e se arrumava muito bem. - Os outros nЦo estЦo prontos, Yunho?  
- SС nСs dois.  
Fora impressЦo ou aquela frase tinha um quЙ de malМcia?  
⌠SС nСs dois■. Apenas eles. Uma dupla. Quem sabe um casal? Casal?! O que estava pensando? Provavelmente nЦo estava bem mesmo.  
- Senta aqui. Vamos esperar juntos.  
De novo aquela mА impressЦo. Jae sentou no canto do sofА e Yunho se aproximou dele barrando qualquer tentativa de uma saМda. Yunho passou os braГos pelos ombros de Jae e sussurrou lentamente, fazendo os pЙlos da nuca de Jae se arrepiarem.  
- CadЙ os brincos? Por que nЦo estА usando os brincos que te dei?  
- Ahn.  
Jae sentiu o hАlito quente de Yunho tocar em seu pescoГo e perguntou-se, pela milИsima vez se aquele gesto nЦo fora proposital. Ele conteve um estremecimento.  
- Eu... Eu nЦo... Eu nЦo consegui... Colocar.  
Yunho tinha o dom de mexer com ele. Sua voz saiu baixa e falha. Por que nЦo conseguia reagir direito perto daquele baka? NЦo tinha nem coragem de virar o rosto corado. Nem se arriscaria a fazЙ-lo estavam muito prСximos e seria perigoso.  
- Yunho? Vamos!  
Yunho se levantou rapidamente a tempo. Antes que alguИm chegasse e ele tivesse que explicar aquela cena no mМnimo constrangedora. Jae estava paralisado. Changmin entrou na sala e sentou-se para esperar os outros. Yunho percebeu que Jae estava desconfortАvel.  
- Vem, Jaejoong. Vamos colocar os brincos.  
Jae levantou do sofА e seguiu Yunho atИ seu quarto. Abriu a porta e deu espaГo para Yunho passar e fechou a porta. Yunho pegou os brincos e sentou-se na cama.  
- Senta aqui, eu coloco os brincos pra vocЙ.  
Jae sentou ao lado de Yunho e afastou o cabelo das orelhas para dar espaГo para o outro trabalhar. Yunho puxou Jae - Vem mais pra cА.  
Yunho colocou os brincos em Jae e o abraГou aspirando o perfume no pescoГo do outro. Segurou o rosto de Jae e beijou-lhe a bochecha descendo para o pescoГo. Jae o empurrou.  
- O que pensa que estА fazendo?  
- Eu.  
Nesse momento Junsu bateu na porta do quarto chamando ambos pra saМrem. Rapidamente se puseram para fora do quarto e saМram os cinco no carro de Yoochun.  
Quando chegaram ao local, as duas garotas estavam esperando os rapazes. ApСs fazerem as apresentaГУes, entraram juntos na danceteria. Assim que cruzaram a porta todos se dispersaram. Jae estava sozinho. Onde estavam os outros? Mas Yunho estava ao seu lado hА um segundo atrАs! Agora nЦo via nenhum dos amigos, nem as garotas. Como de praxe uma garota o viu sozinho e se aproximou dele.  
- Oi! VocЙ И a coisa mais fofa que eu encontrei aqui!  
- Ah.  
- NЦo me apresentei. Sou Yuri Asuka. Qual o seu nome?  
- HЦ.  
Jae nЦo estava conseguindo pensar direito e francamente aquela garota nЦo fazia o seu tipo. NЦo queria ser mal educado, mas nЦo sabia como dispensar a garota. De repente um garoto passou entre eles e Jae aproveita a distraГЦo de Yuri para fugir. Yunho estava procurando Jae, mas no meio de tantos estava difМcil achar aquele baka. Yoochun estava na pista danГando com uma garota, Junsu e Changmin estavam sentados no bar com suas respectivas amigas. Yunho jА havia recebido todo tipo de proposta decente e indecente para o fim da noite, fora, as inЗmeras vezes em que fora parado por garotas e garotos interessados em sua pessoa.  
A danceteria estava lotada e Jae estava desesperado para encontrar Yunho ou qualquer outro de seus amigos. JА haviam lhe parado vАrias vezes, inЗmeras mЦos tentavam lhe alcanГar e parecia que todo mundo queria lhe agarrar e beijar.  
Um rapaz alto se aproximou de Jae e o puxou para danГar, mas ele o empurrou, mas o rapaz nЦo aceitou a recusa e o arrastou para um canto e o prensou contra a parede para beijА-lo. Jae debatia-se nos braГos do outro tentando sem sucesso se soltar daquele idiota que estava dando lambidas em seu pescoГo e abrindo sua blusa.  
- Me solta!  
- NЦo.  
- Me solta, por favor!  
Jae estava chorando desesperado, mas o maldito nЦo lhe soltaria enquanto nЦo fizesse bom proveito de seu corpo. Um raio de lembranГa lhe passou pela mente e ele deu uma joelhada na virilha daquele imbecil.  
O rapaz se curvou de dor e soltou Jae que correu bastante desesperado para bem longe daquele poГo de insanidades.  
Sentia asco em pensar o que aconteceria se nЦo tivesse se defendido. Correu para o banheiro. No caminho, vАrias mЦos se dirigiram ao corpo de Jae fazendo seu desespero aumentar. Cada vez que via um homem alto assustava-se pensando ser o tarado.  
Passara-se uma hora e Yunho nЦo sabia onde procurar Jaejoong. Jae parecia ter virado fumaГa. ComeГou a andar pela pista de danГa e encontrou um brinco parecido com o de Jae, procurou o banheiro, quem sabe Jae nЦo estaria lА. NЦo precisou chegar ao banheiro para achar Jae. Ele estava encolhido num canto; parecia que estava com medo de algo. Yunho se aproximou de Jae e tocou seu ombro.  
Jae levantou a cabeГa temeroso, por um segundo pensou que fosse alguИm que viesse molestА-lo. Mas quando viu o amigo ao seu lado sentiu um grande alМvio e uma alegria tЦo profunda. Yunho era seu herСi! Jae abraГou o amigo.  
Yunho se assustou com o abraГo, mas correspondeu e logo sentiu as lАgrimas de Jae, ficou confuso. O que aconteceu? Jae estava bastante trЙmulo e Yunho percebeu e levantou Jaejoong nos braГos, rumou para a saМda. Jae estava envergonhado. Todos olhavam Yunho lhe carregando para fora. Yunho chegou ao estacionamento, localizou o carro de Yoochun, as chaves estavam com ele, abriu a porta traseira e colocou Jae, fechou a porta e entrou pelo outro lado.  
Jaejoong parecia embaraГado. Estava quieto e continuava encolhido abraГando as pernas sem se mexer, de olhos fechados, a franja jogada de lado no rosto.  
- Jaejoong, estА tudo bem?  
Jae mexeu-se saМdo da posiГЦo e esticando as pernas ajeitou-se e olhou para Yunho ao seu lado. NЦo conteve as lАgrimas.  
- Eu tive medo... Todos... Ele me agarrou... Pensei que.  
- Calma.  
Jae se lanГou sobre o amigo e abraГou-se a ele. Chorando aliviado.  
- Se nЦo fosse vocЙ, eu ainda estaria lА. Um rapaz estranho me agarrou e tentava me beijar... Eu estava desesperado. Obrigado por me tirar daquele inferno.  
- Tudo bem.  
Yunho e Jae estavam deitados no banco traseiro do carro. Jae descansava a cabeГa no ombro de Yunho e o outro lhe acariciava os cabelos. Jae levantou-se um pouco e perdeu o equilМbrio caindo em cima de Yunho de forma que seus lАbios se tocaram levemente. Jae levantou-se rapidamente visivelmente embaraГado e com as bochechas coradas e tentou disfarГar. - Eu... acho que perdi um brinco lА dentro.  
- E eu achei na pista de danГa. Yunho sentou-se e colocou o brinco na orelha de Jae.  
- Quer ir embora?  
- Sim.  
- EntЦo eu vou avisar o Yoochun que vamos embora com o carro dele.  
Dizendo isso Yunho tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Yoochun o avisando que estava levando Jae para casa e que o carro ia junto.  
Yunho desligou o celular e sorriu para Jaejoong.  
- O carro И nosso!  
Yoochun desligou o celular intrigado. Yunho estava indo embora? Isso nЦo era do feitio dele, geralmente era o Зltimo a sair. Provavelmente acontecera alguma coisa. Quem sabe nЦo estava com alguma garota? PeraМ, ele falou do Jaejoong. EntЦo eles foram embora juntos. Com certeza nenhuma garota quis ficar com eles. NЦo, isso tambИm nЦo era. Aquela dupla chamava a atenГЦo, alguma linda garota ia querer. Ou quem sabe nЦo preferiram a companhia um do outro? Com esse pensamento Yoochun engasgou e cuspiu a cerveja na mesa, quase sujando a garota a seu lado.  
Junsu e Changmin voltaram para mesa a tempo de verem Yoochun cuspir. Chang fez cara de nojo e reclamou.  
- PТ, Yoochun! Agora que eu resolvi sentar!  
- Desculpe, И que me ocorreu algo estranho.  
- Conta.  
- JА pensaram no Yunho namorando? Chang e Junsu fizeram cara de espanto e incredulidade. Chang ainda lembrou-se de que Yunho raramente fazia comentАrios sobre sua vida amorosa. Nunca se interessava por alguИm a ponto de comeГar um relacionamento.  
- AlguИm o viu se agarrando com uma garota por aМ?  
Yoochun lembrou-se da ligaГЦo e apСs pedir licenГa Юs garotas, arrastou os dois amigos pra um canto e falou de suas desconfianГas.  
- O Yunho me ligou agora e levou o carro. Ele disse que ia embora.  
- Como?! Yoochun! A gente vai voltar a pИ?  
- Calma Junsu! Deixe-me terminar. O Yunho disse que ia levar alguИm pra casa.  
- Quem И a garota?  
- Bem, na verdade И o Jaejoong.  
Junsu e Chang espantaram-se.  
- O Jaejoong!  
- Sim e nЦo me perguntem por quЙ.  
- Por quЙ?  
Yunho e Jae chegaram em casa. A mesma estava vazia e nЦo havia sinais de que alguИm estivera ali enquanto os garotos estavam na balada.  
Jae e Yunho subiram para os quartos. Jae parou em frente Ю porta de seu quarto e esperou Yunho se aproximar.  
- Yunho... Muito obrigado por me ajudar.  
- NЦo precisa agradecer. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite pra vocЙ tambИm.  
Jae entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Lembrou-se da cena no carro. Um beijo. O que aconteceria se Yunho o tivesse segurado para continuar? Ah! Chega de pensar bobeira. Por que Yunho lhe beijaria?  
No meio da madrugada Yunho perdeu o sono. Saindo de seu quarto notou a porta do quarto de Junsu e Chang aberta, o quarto estava vazio, os garotos nЦo tinham chegado ainda. Quatro horas da manhЦ e eles estavam fora de casa. Yunho desceu para a sala e jogou-se no sofА, ficou ali pensando... Pensando em Jae... Jaejoong?! Jae nЦo conseguia dormir. Virou-se na cama por horas a fio. ⌠Preciso de um copo de leite!■ Com esse pensamento saiu do quarto. PorИm nЦo se preocupou em vestir algo decente, ou melhor: uma calГa; ele acreditava que qualquer pessoa que estivesse na casa estaria dormindo naquele momento. A camiseta que vestia era um pouco comprida mesmo. Ainda estava escuro, mesmo se nЦo estivesse a sala estaria na penumbra, as cortinas escuras nЦo permitiam a passagem da luz. Mas ele deixou a luz do corredor acesa para iluminar a escada.  
Yunho escutou passos no andar de cima e presumiu que fosse Jae, ou quem sabe os garotos entrando pelos fundos? Mas eles precisariam passar pela frente da casa e Yunho os veria com certeza. Como nЦo vira nada, descartou a possibilidade e concentrou-se em Jae descendo as escadas.  
Yunho quase caiu do sofА quando viu Jae descendo as escadas vestido apenas uma camiseta, aliАs, a camiseta lhe pertencia. Ele torceu para que Jae nЦo o visse deitado no sofА. Sabia que Jae ficaria embaraГado, ele morreria de vergonha se soubesse que Yunho estava lhe vendo vestido assim.  
Jae nЦo enxergou Yunho se encolhendo no sofА para nЦo ser visto. Jae entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira, abaixou-se para pegar o leite.  
Yunho resolveu subir para seu quarto; quando passou pela cozinha, parou na porta, foi entЦo que avistou Jaejoong abaixado com a geladeira aberta, a camiseta subiu e agora Yunho via as coxas e atИ a cueca preta de Jae. Engasgou e tropeГou no degrau caindo com estardalhaГo e derrubando a cadeira que estava ao lado da porta, mas ele nЦo tinha visto, assustando Jae.  
- Quem esta aМ?  
Como nЦo houve resposta, Jae foi verificar e descobriu Yunho caМdo na porta da cozinha, retorcendo-se de dor, a cadeira lhe acertou as costelas.  
- CИus! Yunho!  
- Ah.  
- VocЙ esta bem? Consegue se levantar?  
- Aiii... - Eu te ajudo.  
Jae ajudou Yunho e o levou para o quarto dele. Subiram as escadas com sacrifМcio. Chegaram ao quarto de Yunho, Jae o guiou atИ a cama e o ajudou a se acomodar.  
Jae abriu a blusa de Yunho e olhou horrorizado para a mancha arroxeada nas costelas do mesmo.  
- JА volto.  
Logo Jae voltou com gelo para compressa, uma toalha de banho e um gel para aliviar a dor. Aproximou-se da cama e deixou o remИdio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.  
Quando Jae viu Yunho levantar a barra da camisa sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Todas a garotas que conhecia tinha uma tara pelo abdТmen de Yunho, mas ele nunca tinha visto a barriguinha sexy do outro. Yunho tirou a camisa deixando Jae com Аgua na boca, ante a visЦo deliciosa. Jae passou o gelo no abdТmen definido de Yunho, ele se arrepiou todo com contato, soltando um gemido, um tanto sensual, que constrangeu Jae.  
Yunho estava se deliciando com a visЦo das pernas de Jae, ele ainda estava com aquela camiseta e com o pequeno acidente de Yunho ele nЦo tivera tempo para vestir uma calГa. A vontade de Yunho era de tocar a coxa de Jae sС para constrangЙ-lo; adorava vЙ-lo coradinho. Sequer imaginava que ele tinha pernas tЦo bonitas. Mas agora nЦo deixaria que ele mostrasse as pernas pra ninguИm.  
- VocЙ estА me deixando arrepiado, sabia?  
Jae nЦo respondeu, apenas corou e manteve seu digno silЙncio; tinha certeza de que se abrisse a boca, acabaria falando besteira e sС pioraria. Aos poucos Yunho foi relaxando, Jae terminou com a compressa e pegou a toalha e secou a barriga de Yunho, morrendo de vontade de acariciar aquela parte do corpo do outro. Massageou o local dolorido com o gel, depois fechou a blusa dele e se levantou da cama.  
- Pronto. EstА se sentindo melhor?  
- Mais ou menos.  
- Agora durma, boa noite.  
Jae se dirigiu para a porta, mas Yunho o chamou.  
- Jaejoong!  
- O que foi?  
- VocЙ se esqueceu de uma coisa.  
- O que?  
- Vem cА.  
Jae voltou e se sentou na cabeceira da cama ao lado de Yunho.  
- O que eu esqueci, Yunho?  
- DА beijinho pra sarar.  
Jae estava boquiaberto, Yunho nЦo podia estar falando sИrio. Beijinho pra sarar? Se bem que aquele beicinho e a carinha pidona eram irresistМveis, mas ele nЦo iria beijar Yunho.  
- Ora, Yunho! FaГa-me o favor!  
Jae levantou-se novamente e quando ia sair, sentiu Yunho segurar sua mЦo.  
- Vai negar o beijinho para um doente? VocЙ nЦo tem coraГЦo? Seu insensМvel!  
- Yunho, eu nЦo vou beijar sua barriga.  
⌠NЦo que faltasse vontade, isso eu tenho de sobra!■ - EntЦo eu aceito na boca.  
⌠Do beijo nСs pulamos direto para o ▒finalmente▓ aqui na minha cama e eu vou fazer bom proveito dessas pernas!■ Jae puxou bruscamente sua mЦo e sentindo-se corar saiu rapidamente do quarto. Correu atИ o seu quarto e entrou fechando a porta atrАs de si. Encostou-se na porta e tentou acalmar a respiraГЦo e o coraГЦo. Se ele nЦo tivesse notado os olhares indecentes de Yunho em suas pernas, nЦo estaria nesse estado! Se bem ele mesmo nЦo conseguira disfarГar sua queda, para melhor definiГЦo, tombo pela barriga de Yunho.  
Jae jogou-se na cama e abraГou os travesseiros tremendo. Apenas Yunho conseguia lhe constranger e agir desse modo. A simples menГЦo de um beijo o fez recordar-se da cena no carro novamente. ⌠Os lАbios de Yunho sЦo muito macios...■ O que estava pensando? Se Yunho soubesse o que se passava por sua mente, seria capaz de nunca mais olhar pra ele. NЦo queria perder a amizade do outro.  
Jae levantou-se e lembrou que nЦo havia tomado o leite quando desceu atИ a cozinha. Bem iria fazer isso agora sem o risco de encontrar Yunho. Abriu a porta e gritou assustado. Yunho estava na porta. Sem camisa e com aquele olhar sexy que faria qualquer um agarra-lo e... ⌠menos Jaejoong, menos ou vai enlouquecer!■ - VocЙ me assustou.  
- VocЙ deixou a toalha lА no meu quarto.  
- Ah, tudo bem.  
Jae continuou parado na porta olhando Yunho, enquanto este voltava para o quarto. Este olhou para Jae parado na porta pensativo.

*YuJae* YuJae* YuJae* YuJae* YuJae *YuJae* YuJae*

Num belМssimo final de semana, os garotos foram reunidos na sala da casa para jogarem, o jogo (grande invenГЦo de Yoochun) consistia em anotar os nomes dos participantes e dobrar os papeizinhos colocando dentro de uma caixa, em outra caixa colocar as missУes e numa terceira os castigos. Um participante tira um nome e uma atividade e o sorteado tem que cumprir, caso recusasse recebia um castigo.  
PorИm Yunho e Jae nЦo estavam acostumados a esses jogos de finais de semana. Na verdade era apenas um plano dos outros para pregar uma peГa neles.  
Os cinco estavam reunidos sentados no tapete e o jogo comeГou. No inМcio o jogo estava inocente, porИm logo pegou fogo. Quando Yoochun tirou o nome de Yunho da caixa, todos, exceto Jae e o sorteado, sorriram maliciosos em expectativa. Yoochun leu em voz alta o nome de Yunho.  
- O premiado foi... Yunho!  
- Certo, e o que eu tenho que fazer?  
Yoochun olhou para os companheiros e sorriu indicando que nЦo permitiria a Yunho sair impune daquele jogo.  
- Sua missЦo И algo bastante fАcil e idiota, vocЙ nЦo terА a mМnima dificuldade em cumprir.  
- Qual И a missЦo?  
- Bem... A missЦo И... и bem simples.  
- Por que nЦo me diz qual И e eu falo se И tЦo fАcil assim.  
- Sua missЦo И beijar o Jaejoong.  
Todos, exceto Jae de novo, vibraram na rodinha, sabiam o quanto Yoochun seria cruel com Yunho.  
- VocЙ tem que beijar o Jaejoong na boca.  
Jae sentiu o chЦo sumir embaixo de si. Seu estТmago parecia ter um buraco e o sangue esvaiu-se de seu rosto.  
Yunho estava paralisado olhando para Yoochun. NЦo acreditava que teria que beijar alguИm. Beijar Jaejoong! Ele jА tivera problemas demais com a simples visЦo das pernas de Jae, agora depois do beijo ele nЦo dormiria mais. Jae era seu amigo, nЦo poderia fazer isso, nЦo conseguia e nem tinha coragem. NЦo poderia constrangЙ-lo. Pensando bem a idИia de finalmente beijar Jae era Сtima, para nЦo dizer maravilhosa. Pensando melhor era atИ excitante!  
- NЦo posso fazer isso.  
- Ora Yunho! Claro que pode!  
- NЦo.  
- Estamos entre amigos. и apenas uma brincadeira.  
- Jaejoong И meu amigo e.  
- Por isso mesmo, sendo amigos nЦo deveria ter vergonha.  
Vamos, И sС um beijinho, nЦo vai matar ninguИm.  
- Mas o Jaejoong.  
- Ele И seu melhor amigo, nЦo tem nojo de vocЙ e sabe que И sС um jogo. Por isso ele nЦo vai ligar, nЦo И, Jaejoong?  
Jaejoong nЦo estava acreditando, estavam jogando a bomba pra ele, nЦo teria coragem de beijar Yunho, se recusasse todos pensariam que ele tinha nojo do amigo, se aceitasse, o que Yunho iria pensar? - VocЙ vai deixar o Yunho te beijar sem problemas, nЦo?  
- Eu.  
- EstА vendo Yunho ele aceitou, sС falta vocЙ.  
Jae quis matar Yoochun, de onde ele havia tirado a idИia que ele havia aceitado tudo numa boa? NЦo teve tempo de protestar, Yunho se levantou do chЦo.  
Jae viu Yunho se aproximar dele e pegar sua mЦo para que ele ficasse de pИ. Jae jА de pИ, de frente para Yunho, nЦo tinha coragem de olhar para Yunho e naquela hora ele se lembrou do quase beijo que ele dera em Yunho no carro de Yoochun.  
- Tem que ser beijo de lМngua, Yunho. Nada de selinhos.  
Todos aplaudiram a dupla de pИ no centro da roda. Os garotos mal piscavam na expectativa de ver o espetАculo mais bizarro da Terra. Yoochun havia atИ providencia copos de Аgua e ventiladores suficientes para todos, porque sabia que aqueles dois iriam pegar fogo e incendiar a sala.  
Jae estava em choque. ⌠Se lЙ me beijar realmente, acho vou derreter, ou fazer alguma besteira bem grande na frente de todo mundo.■ Yunho segurou Jae pela cintura com uma mЦo e com a outra ele ergueu o rostinho corado de Jae e aproximou seus lАbios e tocou os lАbios de Jae delicadamente, experimentando um primeiro contato, que o deixou arrepiado atИ o Зltimo fio de cabelo. Jae subiu as mЦos trЙmulas para a nuca de Yunho enroscando os dedos no cabelo macio do outro. Yunho mordeu levemente o lАbio inferior de Jae e este entreabriu os lАbios gemendo baixinho, o que Yunho encarou como permissЦo para passar. Jae retesou o corpo quando sentiu o toque receoso dentro de sua boca, entЦo involuntariamente ele pressionou a nuca de Yunho fazendo com que este aprofundasse o beijo.  
A mente de ambos parecia estar em outro plano. Eles se sentiam completos ali trocando aquele beijo, que deixara de ser uma missЦo do jogo para mudar a vida deles. NЦo sentiam mais nada, o mundo deixou de existir ao redor deles. Estavam de olhos fechados para apenas saborear o gosto daquelas sensaГУes novas que invadiam seus corpos a cada movimento. Yunho apertava o corpo de Jae contra si e Jae se deixava ficar ali abraГado com Yunho.  
Quando finalmente separaram os lАbios, porque o fТlego nЦo fora suficiente para mantЙ-los no beijo, Yunho estava ofegante e ainda abraГava Jae, que bastante corado tentava controlar a respiraГЦo pesada. Jae impulsivamente puxou a cabeГa de Yunho para um novo beijo, mais ardente, mais caliente. Os outros garotos na sala jА haviam bebido bastante Аgua, o ventilador ao era mais suficiente e a janela estava aberta, mas ainda assim, a sala continuava quente. Bom a melhor opГЦo seria deixar o cТmodo silenciosamente para nЦo atrapalhar a performance do casal e procurar um lugar arejado, caso contrАrio precisariam de extintores, talvez precisassem chamar os bombeiros. Yunho sentia que seu sangue fervia, mas o beijo estava muito bom, suas mЦos frias viajavam pelas costas de Jae. A mЦo direita adentrou a blusa de Jae enquanto a esquerda descia da cintura para a elevaГЦo mais prСxima e muito tentadora. Seus lАbios deixaram os lАbios vermelhos de Jae e desceram pela bochecha em direГЦo ao pescoГo.  
Jae nЦo sabia onde seu juМzo estava para estar se agarrando com Yunho daquela forma. Sentiu os lАbios dele em seu pescoГo e abriu a blusa com a mЦo desocupada, dando mais espaГo para Yunho beijar sua pele.  
De repente um lampejo de bom senso passou pela mente do casal que estava no maior amasso na sala. Partiram o beijo avassalador. EntЦo se olharam e notaram que ainda compartilhavam os braГos um do outro. Jae rapidamente retirou as mЦos da nuca de Yunho que fez o mesmo com suas mЦos que descansavam perigosamente prСximas Юs nАdegas do amigo.  
Yunho enrubesceu quando pensamentos nada inocentes passaram por sua cabeГa. Separam-se abruptadamente e entЦo notaram que estavam sozinhos naquela sala. - Onde estЦo os outros?  
SaМram da sala e encontraram os amigos na varanda da casa entretidos com um jogo de truco e bebendo sakЙ. Jae nЦo entendeu o porquЙ dos amigos terem saМdo da sala.  
- AtИ que enfim terminaram seu longo beijo. EstАvamos cansados demais para esperar pelo desfecho da cena. Ainda bem que nЦo estАvamos no quarto.  
Yunho e Jae nЦo sabiam onde se esconderem de tanta vergonha nЦo haviam notado o tempo que passaram no beijo. E ambos nЦo admitiriam pra ninguИm, mas se tivessem oportunidade repetiriam a experiЙncia.  
Jae deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi para o quarto o mais rАpido que conseguiu. Chegando lА trancou a porta e jogou-se na cama e abraГou as almofadas chorando de felicidade. ⌠Yunho me beijou!! NЦo posso acreditar!■ ⌠PeraМ, eu estou feliz porque o Yunho me beijou?!■ Jae nЦo dormiu pensando em Yunho e nas carМcias que compartilharam. Passou a noite e madrugada em claro. NЦo via a hora de amanhecer para levantar e ver Yunho. NЦo! Definitivamente ele nЦo devia vЙ-lo, nЦo tinha coragem para encarar o amigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente ele iria enrubescer e isso nЦo ia dar certo, ia dar bandeira.  
Yunho nЦo encontrou dificuldades para dormir. Dormiu muito bem atИ demais e sonhou com Jae e seus lАbios macios. Sonhava que estavam rolando sobre um tapete felpudo vermelho e muito macio. Quando ele finalmente conseguia segurar Jae para beijar, acordou e caiu da cama com grande estardalhaГo.  
Jae levantou-se antes que os outros acordassem e saiu de casa deixando um aviso na geladeira. Precisava pensar. Era certo sentir atraГЦo por Yunho? Namorar? Mas eles eram homens! Yunho acordou disposto a falar com Jae sobre o beijo. Precisava tirar essa histСria a limpo. Quem sabe ele nЦo ganharia outro beijo maravilhoso como aquele?  
Saiu de seu quarto de pijama e bateu na porta de Jae; porИm nЦo houve resposta. Ele abriu a porta e entrou, era a primeira vez que entrava naquele quarto sozinho. PТde ver a cama feita e se imaginou deitado ali com Jae, os dois se agarrando e beijando-se fervorosamente, as roupas caindo pelo chЦo e Jae se entregando a ele.  
A cama estava arrumada e forrada com uma colcha vermelha, Yunho corou ao lembrar do tapete vermelho que fora palco de seu sonho com Jae.  
⌠Preciso de um banho gelado!■ Notou que estava animado demais com as idИias pervertidas com Jae naquela cama forrada de vermelho. Suas mЦos passeando pelo corpo de Jae e... ⌠RАpido para o banho e mantenha a mente vazia!■ Como nЦo encontrou Jae desceu para a cozinha e achou o bilhete dele na geladeira e tentou imaginar pra onde ele teria ido.  
Passaram o resto da semana tentando evitar encontro o outro na casa. Jae saМa todos os dias e Yunho passava a maior parte do dia trancado no quarto.  
PorИm no sАbado, Yunho acordou mais cedo do que deveria e trombou com Jae o momento em que ele descia para sair.  
- Desculpe!  
- Yunho.  
ApСs essa troca de palavras, ficaram sem se encarar por uns cinco longos minutos. AtИ que Yunho quebrou o silЙncio.  
- VocЙ ia sair?  
- Ahn, ia sim.  
- VocЙ sai sempre, nИ?  
- и... VocЙ passa o dia todo no quarto... Nesse momento ouviram passos no anda de cima e Jae aproveitou para sair deixando Yunho sozinho no hall, com a sensaГЦo de que deveria fazer algo. Ao fundo Yoochun espreitava os amigos. Uma idИia passou por sua mente lhe fazendo sorrir discretamente.  
Jae e Yunho teriam uma surpresa logo... Era bom nem pensar... Jae andava devagar pela rua enquanto olhava as vitrines, sem realmente se importar com algo. Entrou no Shopping e enquanto passeava 


End file.
